<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sunday Stroll Thru Space and Time by MistressOfCake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749196">A Sunday Stroll Thru Space and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCake/pseuds/MistressOfCake'>MistressOfCake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Battle of New York (Marvel), Burnin stans unite, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Float and Black Whip make appearances, Gen, I love my feral child, Messing with the MCU, Oh boy do I have some great ones, One For All Quirk (My Hero Academia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Swearing, Third Year AU, Tired Todoroki Shouto, Todoroki Shouto is a Good Friend, Tony Stark's infamous nicknames, With a little dash of feral Deku for the kicks, Wonder Trio are the Big 3 duh, and to relax, from there who knows, just writing this to practice action scenes, more fun than serious, no beta we die like men, space magic means no language problems, spoilers for anime only watchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCake/pseuds/MistressOfCake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouto shouldn’t have been surprised at the course of events. It was almost the norm for some major villain to pop up every few months--if not every month--and cause a large scale incident that would ignite a media storm. But here they are. Really, none of them should have been surprised when aliens are raining from the sky, ancient gods are fighting, and a man has been (kinda) resurrected from an icy death. Strange portals bringing strangers from strange worlds means life just got a whole lot more interesting for everyone.</p><p>And maybe a lesson or two about what it means to be a hero.</p><p>**First fic on AO3. Just playing with some ideas with this crossover, so canon is kinda flexible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sunday Stroll Thru Space and Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shouto shouldn’t have been surprised at the course of events. Really, it was almost the norm for some major villain to pop up every few months--if not every month--and cause a large scale incident that would ignite a media storm. On some level he knew heroic drama was the backbone of today’s society, but sometimes the teen would struggle to hold in a tired sigh at another delayed exam, or a postponed school event. And he wasn’t even the most studious or socially active member of class 3A. </p><p>He, Katsuki and Izuku had largely continued to intern with Endeavor ever since the winter of their first year. All three had done short stints with other offices, but circled back at one point or another to work under the Flame Hero. Burnin had jokingly told them it was so other pros wouldn’t feel like Endeavor was hogging the trio, and end up rubbing off on them.</p><p>(“Not that there’s much to be done with this one!” She chortled while whapping the back of Katsuki’s head during that particular lunch discussion.)</p><p>The surprise turn of events came on a sunny Sunday afternoon, the three young men patrolling a low priority ward near the office. </p><p>It had been a relatively quiet day in terms of villainous activity so far, which Shouto was thankful for after the previous day’s morning classes had left even Iida and Yaoyorozu scratching notes frantically. He could hear Katsuki and Izuku bickering behind him about the homework Present Mic had set them.</p><p>A vague sense of unease started to settle into his stomach when a woman’s scream pierced the calm from the plaza up ahead of them. Katsuki and Izuku broke off behind him, the three sharing a glance before breaking into a run.</p><p>The unease he was feeling confused Shouto, considering the frequency with which they dealt with screaming civilians. But the atmosphere continued to thicken and become almost sickening as they broke onto the scene.</p><p>The very fabric of the Earth seemed to have been ripped open, pitch black starscape visible beyond a flickering blue boundary. From within the opening, a hulking form unlike anything he’s seen before screeched and made to advance on a woman cowering over a young child; Shouto assumed this was who’s scream they’d heard. Nomu had a certain… human quality to them, even in their wretchedness, not even considering the exposed brains that were the norm for them. </p><p>No, this… thing was alien in the true sense of the word. Sickly grey skin flexed over the strange anatomy, covered by a conglomeration of strange armor as sun glinted off a gold headpiece. </p><p>“Nomu?!” Izuku choked behind him.</p><p>All of these observations flew through his mind, before the instinct to act kicked in and he lunged forward, launching a wave of ice that trapped the creature’s feet before creeping up it.</p><p>At the same time, Izuku blasted forward in a spray of green lightning. He scooped both the woman and her child up, depositing them on the far side of the plaza at the end of his leap. </p><p>“Stay back!” He called, already pivoting to head back into the action. A hand darted to a pouch on his utility belt, pulling his phone out and fingers tapping to connect a call.</p><p>Katsuki slammed an explosive punch into the side of the head of the creature causing it to screech at an even higher pitch. The ice started to crack around its feet, and Shouto prepped to unleash another attack as Katsuki wound up for another punch, sparking crackling.</p><p>“Burnin, we have a situation! A portal has opened in the XXth ward, and something hostile has come out! We need backup!” Izuku yelled into the phone, stopping a distance away from the other two. Shouto didn’t hear Burnin’s reply before Izuku spoke again.</p><p>“I don’t know if there’s more coming, but it looks something like a Nomu. And something doesn’t--” He broke off.</p><p>Katsuki had landed his second punch, a fierce uppercut breaking the ice and sending the thing wailing back into the portal. And that’s when Shouto’s weekend went from handleable crazy to… well, out-of-this-world crazy.</p><p>The unease from moments earlier turned into a fierce jerk, causing him to stumble. He caught Katsuki and Izuku doing the same in his field of vision. And then, something like a harsh wind began almost pushing them towards the portal.</p><p>It was at this point that Izuku broke off, a startled noise breaking from him as the jerk caused him to lose his grip on the phone, sending it flying towards the ground. </p><p>“Whatever this is is pulling us in!” Shouto called, trying in vain to brace himself against the remnants of ice on the ground. Katsuki growled, before an even stronger wind bellowed and he careened backwards. </p><p>It was useless to resist, the force of the wind too great and overwhelming. The three tumbled through the portal one after the other.</p><p>With a great heave the portal whisked away, and Izuku’s phone finally made contact with the ground, bouncing before landing face up, the call with Burning still active.</p><p>“Deku!? What’s going on? Come on, talk to me! DEKU?!”</p><p>The shards of ice left behind glittered in the brilliant sunlight.</p><p>---o00o---</p><p>While not necessarily scientifically inclined, Shouto couldn’t argue with the idea that a starry sky was breathtaking. He never expected to one day have his breath literally taken, tumbling through the stars along with Izuku and Katsuki.</p><p>Certainly, the vista was magnificent, but panic surged through his mind as his momentum sent him careening through space. And in space, there was no air to breathe. He’d lost any chance of holding his breath due to the yelp the sudden wind had pulled from him as he fell through the portal after the creature.</p><p>His panic-riddled mind was at least cognizant enough to register a few details.</p><p>One, Izuku and Katsuki were in the same breathless boat he was. Izuku had his hands shoved up against his mouth, and Bakugou had a strangled look on his face (vastly different from his strangled-anger face that was a common sight). </p><p>Two, the creature had gone still as well. Probably due to the massive crack in its headpiece left by Katsuki’s first punch.</p><p>Three, some horrible metallic ship loomed amongst the stars. More creatures and gigantic beings streamed from it, converging on the fourth point.</p><p>And four, below (above?) them was a bird’s eye view of a modern city, courtesy of another portal on a much more massive scale. </p><p>The three continued to tumble, unable to breathe, whisked by some unknowable force towards that same portal. Shouto thanked whatever lucky stars or gods there were for that. None of the horrendous things crawling into the city below paid them any attention, probably too focused on surging forward.</p><p>Then they too hit the divide of the portal, and suddenly the force pulling them became familiar gravity and they could breath. </p><p>Oh, and they were falling from hundreds of thousands of feet in the air. Straight down.</p><p>Lovely.</p><p>Shouto couldn’t help but sigh mentally.</p><p>Thank goodness for Izuku and his brilliant, strategic mind. He’d somehow managed to move himself closer to Shouto before grabbing on to his sleeve to hoist him closer, wrapping his arms around him. </p><p>“Kacchan! Come here!” The three ended up in some kind of loose huddle. Still plummeting towards the ground.</p><p>“Do you think you could slow us down to a better speed, Kacchan?” Izuku called over the air whistling past.</p><p>“Of course, dumbass!” Kacchan grunted, maneuvering himself so his hands and feet were pointed towards the ground. Shouto and Izuku shifted to cling to his back.</p><p>By the time Katsuki had slowed them down to a more decent speed, they were descending past the windows of the tall buildings they had seen from above. </p><p>Shouto started feeling a light sensation, and he gripped onto Izuku tighter. He still wasn’t used to this ability of Izuku’s. Sure enough, they soon found themselves hovering over a crowded street, vehicles and people on foot fleeing from one area of the city where the creatures from before seemed to be heading. It was close enough that roars and explosions echoed loudly off the buildings as Izuku set them down on a street corner, the civilians being too panicked to really pay them any mind. He did notice a few cellphone cameras peeking out, though it was hard to tell if the individuals in question were trying to capture them or the chaos in general.</p><p>A zap seemed to run through their brains, and suddenly the noise around them swam into somewhat more clarity. Voices cleared into words, and slowly became understandable. </p><p>“W-where the hell are we?” Katsuki muttered. Izuku frowned, biting his lip and considering the chaos around them.</p><p>“For now, let’s head in the same direction as the Nomu-things. Maybe someone closer in will have an idea of what’s going on. Any heroes would be that way, too.” He said, already breaking into a brisk jog as Katsuki and Shout caught on to his train of thought. Right, as trainees--however experienced and close to full licensure--they should find a pro to get a report of the situation and get some general commands.</p><p>A few streets over found yet another new sight: a humanoid robot composed entirely of crimson and gold, metal plates adjusting freakishly smoothly as the robot moved, attacking a creature with an energy blast from one of its hands.</p><p>Behind the robot, another creature swung a weapon up to strike the robot’s unsuspecting back. The three ran forward to assist without even thinking, Izuku aided by a surge of his quirk.</p><p>The green lightning flickered even stronger as Izuku landed a kick on the thing, sending it rocketing into a wall on the other side of the street where it sunk into the stone from the force of the blow, not moving again.</p><p>The robot had jerked to a stop at the sound of the kick’s impact, but it turned around towards Izuku. A high pitch whine sounded as a blue light began to glow from on palm aimed at him.</p><p>Then the gold face snapped up, and a human man was revealed beneath.</p><p>“Who the hell are you.” The man growled, every line of his robot form bracing to attack.</p><p>Izuku flared up his quirk as well, just as Katsuki and Shouto arrived directly behind him. Robot-man’s eyes flitted over the two of them, before returning to rest solely upon Izuku, a deep suspicion burning in them.</p><p>“Are you a pro who can tell us what’s going on?” Izuku said, voice hard.</p><p>“Pro? What are you talking about, pipsqueak?” A note of confusion entered the man’s eyes and voice.</p><p>“Where the hell are we anyway?” Katsuki snipped.</p><p>“Where? What? I’ve already got aliens raining from above and angry gods on a rampage, and you’re telling me you can’t even recognize New York City?!” Robot-man cried incredulously. </p><p>Well, that entire sentence was a lot to unpack. But, New York City, huh. Transcontinental portals were a new one in Shouto’s book, let alone alien portals.</p><p>Color him surprised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've had a bunch of ideas of how a crossover between BNHA and the Avengers would go, and couldn't find one already posted that satisfied me enough. So, here you go. </p><p>I've got a pretty good idea of how I want to play around with the Battle of New York, but after that it's kinda murky. So, leave me a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this little starter course and wanna see more! (And yes, I'd love to have the energy to write the trio interacting with Peter Parker; we'll see if I can write that much, haha)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>